Oh Baby!
by Sanderuhh
Summary: Dean comes to a realization after he visits a children's hospital with Renee during Summerslam week. ONE-SHOT, Deanee.


Dean just couldn't help but stare. He couldn't help it. She looked amazingly beautiful and was so good with kids. It wasn't a surprise though. He learned this about her a long time ago. He sat back and observed her, sitting on the ground, playing with the little girl in pink. A smile slowly formed on his face when he heard Renee laugh. God, he loved that laugh. Yeah, he knew he had it bad. Can anyone blame him though? She was amazing in every sense of the word. She made him a better man.

Ambrose was cut off guard when Renee suddenly turned to look at him, a big smile on her face. She noticed that he was just sitting there. "What are you doing?" She sounded amused.

"I'm enjoying the view." He smirked. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Hmm..." Renee looked like she was really thinking about her answer. "I can't get you to clean up the crumbs you leave when you're eating chips." She joked and he pouted. They eventually shared a laugh though. Renee felt her blouse being tugged on and turned to the little girl that was seated in front of her. "Oh my God. Dean, come look."

Dean stood up and walked over. He got down on his knees and immediately noticed the drawing that the little girl had made. It was him and Renee. That made him smile, and it didn't go unnoticed by Renee.

They both expressed their love for the drawing to the little girl. The toddler stood up and walked over to Dean, immediately wrapping her arms around his neck. He hugged her back instantly and the sight made Renee's heart melt. Dean would make such a great father, despite his own opinions on the situation. Renee just hoped that by the time that came, she was the one to give him a child. Her stomach filled up with butterflies as she began to think about the future.

* * *

"Today was so fun." Renee entered their hotel room excitedly.

"You were great with the kids. Like always." Dean removed his hat before peeling off his shirt.

Renee grinned. "So were you. You know, when you weren't staring at me." Dean just smiled and said nothing. He went to go sit on the edge of the bed and patted his knee. Renee immediately went over and sat on his lap. She noticed how quiet he became. "Something on your mind?" She asked as she ran her hands up and down his bare chest.

"I realized something today." He spoke softly.

"Yeah?"

"Mhm." Dean slowly slithered his hands underneath Renee's blouse and pulled it up, removing it completely. He began to softly place kisses on her neck, making her moan. "You already make me the happiest man alive. But you know what would make me even happier?"

"What?" Renee barely managed to say. She gasped when Dean lifted her up and placed her gently on the bed. He removed his shoes before helping her with her heels. He climbed in between her legs and settled in comfortably. He rested his forearms on either side of Renee's head.

He played with her hair as he spoke. "You having my child."

Renee's eyes went wide. Did she hear that right? No, she couldn't have heard right.

"I don't know the first thing about being a father but I know you would be the best mother in the world. You know me. I don't do things in order most of the time. I'm going to put a ring on your finger. Believe it. You already know I want to marry you." He whispered and pecked her lips. "Suddenly though, the thought of you carrying my baby. I want that. I want a family with you. And I'm sure Roman would give me some pointers on the whole father thing. I know I can do it. I want to do it."

Renee had tears in her eyes. Dean actually wanted to form a family with her. Have a life with her, forever. "I don't think you would need ask Roman for any help. You weren't the only one that was observing today. I watched you with the kids Dean. You were amazing. I wouldn't choose anyone else to have a baby with.

Dean smiled down at her. "Not only would you make the best mother...you would be the most beautiful pregnant woman ever." he placed a kiss to the bridge of her nose.

Renee couldn't help the blush that crept up on her cheeks. "You really want me to have your baby?"

"Yes. I know it will be hard because of our schedules but I know we can make it work. Good thing you're not a wrestler. We won't have to worry about that part of it."

"That's true." Renee nodded. She couldn't believe it. After years of trying to find the right guy. The one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, and have a family with. She finally found him. "I love you. So much.''

"I love you too." Dean kissed her passionately. "So, shall we make a baby?"

Renee laughed as she responded. "Let's make a baby." She laughed even louder when Dean attacked her neck and kissed her smooth skin rather anxiously.

* * *

 **3 Weeks Later...**

Dean tapped his foot really nervously as he sat on the edge of the bed. Renee was in the bathroom taking a pregnancy test. Her period was late and the couple immediately went to buy about five pregnancy tests. Ambrose stood up quickly when Renee came out of the bathroom. She was holding one of the pregnancy tests in her hand. Her eyes filled with tears. "I'm pregnant." she whispered and smiled.

Dean's face nearly split in two when he gave the biggest smile he could form. "Yes!" He wrapped his arms around Renee and twirled her around. "We're pregnant! We're really pregnant?"

Renee squealed and giggled. "Yes we are. All five of them came back positive." she cried even more.

Dean wiped her tears away and kissed her. "I can't believe it. We're going to be parents. I love you so much" he kissed her again. "I love you." Another kiss was placed on her lips.

"I love you too. We're gonna be great parents." she cupped Dean's face. "Thank you."

"For what?" he smiled.

"For making me so happy. For being everything I've always wanted and more. For giving me this child. For wanting a family with me."

"I've always wanted that Rae. Even before we visited that children's hospital. That day, I just realized how badly I wanted it. I promise you that I will be the best father and the best husband to you."

Renee's heart skipped a beat. "Okay well we have to get married after the baby is born. I don't want to look fat in my wedding dress.'' she pouted playfully.

"Are you kidding? You would be the most bride in the whole world. But, if that's what you want, it's fine with me." Dean snaked his hands down and rested them on Renee's stomach. He couldn't wait until she started showing. He wanted to feel that bump already.

"Oh gosh." Renee whispered. "I have to call my parents and tell them the good news! And we have to tell all of our friends!"

"I have to tell my sister too." Dean knew his sister would be happy for them. She's always loved Renee and knew she was the one for her brother.

"Yes, call her too!" Renee ran around the room looking for her cellphone, obviously anxious to share their good news.

Dean laughed and just stood there and watched her. He was truly the luckiest man on the planet. He thanked God everyday that he put Renee in his life. Life couldn't get any better than this.

* * *

 **A/N: I had to write this. After seeing that pic of Dean watching Renee play with the little girl. I just had to! Hope you guys enjoyed it.**


End file.
